Till death do us part
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto is framed for the death of Hinata Hyuuga and is banished from the village. He is sent on an adventure to discover new people, new enemies and maybe a new love interest?


Chapter 1

I stand there in front of a crowd of many and felt their stares. It burned. It hurt so much but dare not show it. This is not the kind of attention I sought out for. The council sat in front of me and I stood in front of them. One of us was dressed in chains.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" the voice of the Hokage rings inside the room, "You have been tried as an enemy of our village how do you plead?"

"Not guilty…" I said.

Some of the council members had the nerve to show their disgust at my innocence. What else did they expect me to say? Admit to a crime I played no part in?

Of course that's what they want. These people cared absolutely zero about me. And what makes it worse, why do I care deeply about them? They say a person's origin is what matters to them most. That even missing-nins care about their respective villages to some extent. A village is your home and you're supposed to carry it with you no matter how big of a burden it is.

The people here treat me like dirt. They refused me any kind of bonds, bonds I would have protected with my life. The only person to ever give me a chance was Irukai-sensei and he is the only one who stood on my defense, literally, he is the only one on my side.

This wouldn't have happened if the Sandaime was still alive. But since after the unexpected invasion by Orochimaru during the chunin exams, all hell broke loose and the council immediately appointed Hyuuga Hiashi as Hokage.

Everything went well at first and Hiashi was proving himself as a capable Hokage until a village-wide disaster occurred. Hinata Hyuuga was brutally murdered.

"We have reviewed your case thoroughly and have justified that you, Uzumaki Naruto, is hereby banished from Konoha, forbidden to ever step inside again."

The council members stood and the Hokage finishes it off, "You are permitted to bid farewell but must leave before next day break. If you refuse to follow the orders then you will be immediately executed. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

I've never heard that man say a sentence colder than this one. I stare directly into his eyes. I'm not afraid nor am I guilty because I know I didn't do it, "Hiashi-sempai…I didn't kill Hinata…"

"Is that all?" Hiashi ignores me, "Then case dismissed." He walks out and I'm released of my chains.

This whole thing is a cover up of something bigger but it's already too late for me to do anything about it. I walk outside the door and I'm immediately met by someone I knew little about. The girl in front of me had her hands to her side, tensed, and tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't even look at my face, "I hate you." She said clearly.

"I didn't kill her Hinami…you have to believe me." I replied, deeply saddened by this.

She spat at my direction, "Save it…there's nothing you can do to get yourself back in. This is the last time I want to ever see your face again. The next time we meet, one of us is going to die." She told me and left, her tears drifting in the wind.

I watch her leave and felt depressed. I continue forward, perfectly knowing well that everyone hated me to the point they want me to die. Kakashi and Sakura didn't even stop by. Even if they only did it to disown me, yell at me… that would have been a lot better. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were walking down the same street I was and we caught sight of each other.

We both stopped. Shikamaru was the one to break the awkward silence, "We were coming to see you off…"

"What did the council say?" Ino asked.

I tried my best to smile, "I'm banished forever…"

These three…at first they doubted me like everyone else but Shikamaru's a smart kid. He knew right away I wasn't the murderer and I bet in the back of everyone's mind, they did too. But talented as he was in terms of strategy, the guy is pretty bad at convincing people.

"You didn't do it, didn't you Naruto…" Ino looked troubled.

"I swear. I wouldn't lay a finger on Hinata…" I honestly felt like crying just thinking about it. I know I didn't do it but Hinata's dead. We were never super close but she was my friend and I barely had any friends to begin with.

"I believe you…" Ino replied.

Choji walks up to me and hands me a bag of chips, "I don't know what's happening…and I'm not as smart as Shikamaru or Ino but all I know is that I'm losing another friend…the least I can do is make sure you don't go hungry while you're away." he told me. I grabbed the colorful bag and smiled, feeling accepted, "Thanks big guy…"

I left the three after a little while of talking. We were all in down spirits so we just recollected some of the good times we had. I swear I needed that. If I didn't have that little bit of kindness from Ino, Shika, Cho. I think I would have started to hate myself as well.

I especially needed with the next person I met with.

As I walked down the road I was met with an unexpected punch. The punch hit me across my face and my body flew several feet in the air. I sat up and looked at the aggressor, "Neji…" I whispered. Neji looked at me at my eyes, "Why did you do it?" he asked.

I've never seen him breathing so hard. He looked like he was unable to control himself, "Neji…I didn't kill Hinata…"

"Then why are you proven guilty!?" he snapped, "There has to be a reason the council thinks you're guilty. Why?" he didn't wait for to answer, "You should know one thing Naruto and I hope you think about this every time you go to sleep. I want you to never sleep again. Hinata loved you."

"H-Hinata…what?" I looked, dumbfounded, "Hinata…" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, the feeling of warm water dripping on the floor.

"She loved you Naruto. I warned her, there's no reason for her to fall for a monster like you but just how love works, she didn't care…and now she paid the price about it."

I kneeled on the floor, balling my eyes out, "Neji. She didn't love me." I tried to make him take back what he said but he shook his head, disgusted at my state, "She loved a monster…that's why she was destined to die. If I ever see your face around here, I'll hang it up on my wall. You horrible vile beast…"

Hinata loved me. How do I deal with this? I looked up at Neji who started walking away. It can't be true right? I then start to remember how she followed me when I trained or how she was more shy than usual when I'm around.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I stood up and kept walking. I felt empty. I felt hurt. I felt everything because I knew the person who loved me, actually loved me, is not feeling anything anymore.

I kept walking until I reached the gate. I was too sick of myself to grab my belongings. It's probably dangerous if I stay long anyways. I looked outside the gate and noticed someone there, standing with his hands crossed on his chest, "Hey kid…" the man had long white hair and a smile that lit up the room, "Times are tough for ya, huh?"

"Who are you?" I asked. I was afraid it was someone else who would hurt me. The man laughed, "I'm your godfather!"

My eyes widen in shock, "G-godfather?

IOIOIOI

A/N: Thanx for reading!


End file.
